


To Me, You're Everything.

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Good Friends, Happy Ending, Hugs, M/M, Multi, Poly, Protective Bucky, Protective Steve, Protective stucky, Stucky - Freeform, friends coming to readers aid, friendship leading to romance in the very end, mentions of abuse, steve and bucky being the best friends a girl could ask for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: You make some new friends and share something bad that has been going on for far too long.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, female reader/steve rogers/bucky barnes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	To Me, You're Everything.

Her hand was shaking something bad. The tears on her face never-ending. She isn’t sure how long she has sat under the shower spray, but the water has long since turned cold and her shivering is barely felt.

Her ribs are on fire, every breath in and out is torture. Her face crumbles into more sobs and tears and god she’s an idiot for staying with this guy for so long. She shakily wipes away her tears, but it’s pointless as more take their place shortly after.

The only bright spot in her life was her next-door neighbors. While they kept a low profile, she knew who they were and what they did, but the people of the building like herself, treated them no differently, to them and her, captain america and the white wolf were just Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes and the world didn’t make men like them anymore.  
____________________________

The roof would come to be her getaway spot. She ran the risk of being found, but her boyfriend normally slept like the dead, so she wasn’t to worried. The bruises dotting her arms and legs stood out something fierce under the moonlight. With a shaky hand, she moves the pencil over the paper and draws whatever comes to her mind.

Embarrassingly it’s captain Rogers and Mr Barnes. She found herself drawing them when she would spot them on tv -when she was allowed to watch it- or when she ran into them as she checked her mailbox. They were kind and easy to talk to, at times it felt like she had known them her whole life.

By the time the sun is starting to rise, her drawing is done. As she passes by their balcony to get to hers, she leaves the drawing on the patio table, before returning to her apartment.  
_______________________________

It was only a matter of time before her spot was found out up on the roof, but not by who she feared would find her, but by Mr Barnes himself. A troubled sleeper himself he was surprised to see anyone up here, but he relaxed soon enough seeing who it was.

“Hey Jenny, trouble sleeping?” He asks, sitting down next to her.

“Yeah….I’m up here most nights.” She whispered back, looking out over the city.

He takes her in and his eyes widen in alarm seeing the bruises along her legs and arms. “Doll what happened!?”

She doesn’t even ask what he’s talking about, she just sighs sadly and shrugs, bowing her head and wringing her hands in her lap, looking for all the world like a frightened kitten.

He’s at a loss of what to do, he has a feeling who gave her those marks and he would love nothing more than to go down to her apartment and slice her boyfriend's throat.

Instead, he goes for a different approach, keeping his voice soft and welcoming, kind and concerned, “Doll do you need someplace safe to stay?”

She looks up at him then, tears in her eyes, her bottom lip trembles something bad and she wants to reach out so bad and take what he is offering. She feels so trapped, she’s so scared, but she’s so tired of being beaten, and no one, not even her own family has given a shit about what happened to her, but this man did, him and captain Rogers had only ever been kind and caring, the only friends she has ever had.

She can’t help it, she burst out crying, so overcome with emotions, she hides her face in her hands. When gentle hands, flesh, and metal rub over her back, she flinches before moving into his touch, silently asking for more, asking for something she hasn’t had in a long time.

Soon enough he is hugging her to him and he is vowing in his head to make the guy hurting her pay for this.  
_______________________________

Bucky helps get her settled into the spare bedroom of their apartment, only once she is sleeping does he shut the door quietly and moves to the living room to finally have a moment to himself, a moment to try and calm down. It doesn’t work very well. He could go over there right now and kill the guy, no one would even know it was him.

With a ragged breath, he moves to the kitchen instead and makes some hot tea to calm his racing mind. When Steve gets home an hour later, his mind is still buzzing. Steve picks up on it right away, pressing into his back to hug him from behind.

“Hey Buck what’s wrong?” He whispers by his ear as they look out the big bay window. The city lights are bright.

“Y/n being beaten.” Is all Bucky can say or else he is going to lose it.

Steve’s sharp intake of breath tells him everything he needs to know. Steve would never stand for this sort of thing, never has and never will, same as Bucky.

“When did this happen?” Steve asks lowly, tightening his arms around Bucky.

“It’s been going on for years Stevie.” Bucky growls, mad that it’s been going on for so long.

Steve lets out a string of colorful words and any other time Bucky would tease him for it, but not now. Steve only swears when his temper is truly bad. 

“She’s staying in our guest room right now sleeping….you should have seen her Steve….she’s covered in bruises…....I wanna kill him.” Bucky trembles from his anger, finally turning around in the blonde's arms and looking into his eyes.

Steve’s eyes are as hard as steel. He works his jaw a few times before speaking, “I’ll handle it.”

Bucky cocks an eyebrow at him, it’s been a long time since he heard that tone of voice….the last time was….when he took out the head hydra leader that had been in charge of hurting Bucky for so many years. He knows better than to stand in the way when he looks and sounds like this and besides…..he didn’t want to anyway.  
________________________________________

A few days later, her boyfriend is in prison. Simple as that. Steve quietly took him to Tony and Pepper had pulled some strings, he was thrown in jail without bail and with reassuring support Jenny pressed charges. Now he was in prison. She wasn’t sure what to do with herself now. She was timid as a mouse some days, while other days she felt she was regaining herself back after spending so many years under her boyfriend's thumb.

With the help of her new friends, she was becoming herself again and if they and her were starting to care about each other more than just friends…..well…...she was ready to see where that ride went.


End file.
